Arisa Ahmad
Arisa Leisha Ahmad ''' (sometimes credited as '''Arshi in films) is a Bangladeshi child actress and earth manipulator. She is most well known as Annaliese Rackham in the Star World horror series There's Something Wrong With Esther and as JFlash in the Bengali dub of Super Boy. Arisa was orphaned as soon as she was born as her mother died while giving birth. The identity of her father remained unknown up until October 2016, when it was discovered she was actually the daughter of notorious Bangladeshi sorcerer Malayan Mehor Ahmad. Arisa currently holds legal citizenship only to Bangladesh. Birth Arisa was born two days prematurely in the Chittagong division of Bangladesh. Her exact birth conditions are not clearly known, however it has been confirmed she was born out of wedlock to a Hindu mother, who committed suicide soon after Arisa's birth. It is also rumored she was born in unpleasant circumstances rather than a hospital with any proper doctors, nurses or medication. Arisa was named by her biological mother at birth. Personal Life Arisa was orphaned immediately as she was born, as her mother committed suicide after her birth and her father Malayan Ahmad's whereabouts are currently unknown. She was sent to a foster home with five other children soon after she was born, but didn't last very long there as the other kids often bullied and were cruel to her. Arisa at the age of four took to running away from there, and was later found by locals in Chittagong and sent to an orphanage for girls. Arisa was discovered to have earth manipulating powers after a few days in the orphanage, when she accidentally, out of anger, cracked the ground making a huge partition or pit. Upon this discovery, an unidentified nun kidnapped her in order to obtain her blood, and Arisa was kept locked in a warehouse for three days and was given no food or water. Arisa was rescued after three days by a group of um "passer-bys". Arisa's paternal grandfather was later found to be alive in late 2016 living in an old home in her birth city, Chittagong. Curse rumours In 2015 Arisa was hospitalized in critical condition due to falling down a 567 ft. cliff into the Cerelean Sea in Nedaris, Los Angeles, known for its rocky bed and abundance in electric eels. Arisa was stung by at least three eels according to doctors, and was dragged violently against numerous rocks. She was rescued and rushed straight to the hospital about 10 minutes after she fell. When asked about, Arisa responded with saying she heard a voice calling her; upon listening to it, she followed it all the way to the cliff. She also states while standing by the cliff she felt a force push her violently. It didn't feel human, nor did it feel like any inanimate object. It felt more like a violent gust of wind, with an icy touch. It was so cold. And rough. I still don't know what to make of it. --Arisa in an interview After the story got around the media, a rumour arose that perhaps somebody was out to get her, and may even be casting spells and curses on her. Little was known about Arisa's background at the time, especially her paternal background. Physical appearance Arisa is short, chubby and has an extremely pale complexion, almost snowy with pink cheeks and long, thin black eyebrows. She also has ebony black straight hair that contrasts heavily with her pale face and almost reaches her waist. Arisa has a slender, skinny figure, small crimson-brown eyes and a small nose. She usually wears her hair in two pigtails. Powers and abilities Arisa is a born earth manipulator, first revealed when she was four years old. She is currently on an intermediate level of earth manipulation. A renowned British polymath predicts that she will have mastered it by a few months maximum. Arisa gained her powers through her paternal grandfather. Skills Knifing Arisa is known to be good with knives and knifing, both using and making. She often carves out knives, daggers, and rarely, swords out of rock and stone, and is seen to have an excellent aim in throwing. Arisa is often asked in interviews why she does not take up archery. Acting Arisa is currently working as an actress and voice actress, and has appeared and voiced in a few movies and TV shows. She is also known for appearing in commercials. Arisa got into the film industry after a film reporter saw her on stage as Flounder from a The Little Mermaid play, set up by her school, and immediately contacted her film company with a story about a "wonderful new talent she found". Filmography Television Films Gallery IMG_3689.jpg|Arisa with her friends Category:Non-Tretorian wielders